Giant Brat of Mine
by KimDee
Summary: [REPOST dan ganti judul] Pertempuran penuh cakar dan luka seperti anjing dan kucing adalah perbandingan yang sangat dekat ketika Johnny bertemu dengan Ten. Tetapi, apa yang terlihat belum tentu sebuah kebenaran. Jadi, apa yang tersimpan dibalik keduanya? NCT fic BL! Johnny X Ten / Johnten / Tenny / Hogwarts AU!/ RnR?


**Jantentrash alias galaupairingnct present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Giant Brat of Mine  
**

 **.**

Johnny Seo x Ten Chittaphon

in Hogwarts AU!

with some NCT member as cast

.

please enjoy and give some support~~

* * *

 **Giant Brat of Mine  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Bergerak di antara lautan manusia yang memenuhi Peron 9¾ Stasiun Kings Cross, London, setiap tahunnya pada tanggal 1 September, bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Butuh perjuangan keras yang mencurahkan semua tenaga dan cucuran keringat untuk berhasil melakukannya.

Bagaimana bisa sesulit itu?

Jawabannya mudah saja, itu semua terjadi karena mereka harus melawan tidak hanya ratusan orang tetapi ribuan orang yang berdesakan di ruang luasnya cukup terbatas itu.

Tidak semua manusia yang berjejal itu adalah penumpang dari kereta uap merah besar yang tampak menjulang di tengah kerumunan. Dari seluruh lautan manusia sepanjang mata memandang, hanya segelintir manusia saja yang benar-benar merupakan penumpang dari kereta merah itu.

Kereta yang menjadi lambang tahun ajaran baru pada sebuah institusi akademik ternama itu, akan membawa segelintir manusia pilihan itu ke tanah yang tidak terdeteksi di dalam peta untuk bersekolah dan akan kembali lagi menggunakan kereta yang sama pada awal musim panas di tahun berikutnya.

Dengan disebutkannya tujuan dari kereta merah itu, maka jelaslah bahwa penumpang dari kereta itu adalah murid-murid dari sekolah yang dimaksud. Bocah-bocah tanggung berusia antara sebelas tahun hingga delapan belas tahun-lah yang tepatnya menjadi murid di akademi ternama itu.

Hanya ada sekitar tiga puluh hingga empat puluh murid di setiap jenjang pendidikan dengan rentang antara tahun pertama hingga tahun ketujuh.

Bisa dibayangkan berapa jumlah non-murid yang memenuhi tempat itu hanya untuk mengantarkan bocah-bocah kecil mereka ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu – serta tentu saja melakukan satu atau dua keisengan di tempat tujuan mereka.

Serombongan manusia dengan tiga orang dewasa dan tiga remaja tanggung, tampak santai di sekitar gerbong keempat dari seluruh rangkaian si kereta merah. Mereka mengobrol dengan sesekali senyum terlempar satu sama lain meskipun tak jarang pandangan heran sekaligus takjub dilemparkan ke arah mereka.

Mereka bukanlah selebritis atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan dunia _entertainment_ , mereka hanyalah keluarga biasa – dengan sedikit kekayaan lebih – yang berhasil memadu-madankan _fashion_ dari dua dunia tempat mereka tinggal, yaitu dunia _muggle_ dan dunia sihir.

Sepertinya penjelasan mengenai dunia sihir sedikit terlewat dari _timeline_ , tetapi seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, sekolah yang dimaksud adalah Hogwarts. Ya, sekolah sihir paling terkenal di seantero bumi tempat pahlawan dunia sihir, siapa lagi jika bukan Harry Potter dan teman-temannya bersekolah.

Kembali tentang interaksi keluarga yang mencuri perhatian itu, tidak heran mereka berhasil mencuri pandangan orang-orang karena selera _fashion_ mereka yang sangat tidak umum di dunia sihir.

Tidak ada satupun dari manusia yang berada di peron itu yang menggunakan mantel bepergian berwarna oranye seperti yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut mulai memutih itu. Siapa pula manusia dunia sihir yang menggunakan mantel berwarna _baby pink_ dan _baby blue_ seperti yang digunakan oleh sepasang remaja pria dan wanita dengan tinggi yang nyaris tidak berbeda itu.

Warna-warna yang tidak umum di antara warna membosankan seperti biru tua, hijau tua, hitam serta abu-abu yang menghiasi peron, tentu saja mengundang perhatian bukan?

" Ada apa dengan Inggris dan segala kesuramannya ini? Tidak bisakah mereka sedikit berinteraksi dengan dunia _muggle_ seperti komunitas sihir yang lainnya? _Heol_ , aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat mantel berwarna seperti ini lagi di sekolahku. Benar-benar peradaban yang tertinggal."

Kedua orang tua si gadis remaja yang memprotes itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi tidak berusaha menghentikan ocehan putrinya itu soal _fashion_ di komunitas sihir Inggris meskipun beberapa dari mereka memandang tersinggung si gadis ketika mendengar keluhan gadis itu.

" Yap, _so true, dear sissy_. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengapresiasi betapa pentingnya warna dalam kehidupan sehari-hari."

Sepasang remaja putri dan laki-laki itu tetap mempertahankan posenya dengan bersandar di dinding bata di belakang mereka sembari melemparkan ejekan pada warna membosankan apapun yang melintas di pandangan mereka.

" Sepertinya dia cocok dengan warna _hotpink_ Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Heum, bayangkan wajah _shock_ -nya saat mengetahui warna yang paling ia benci ternyata tampak sangat cocok dengannya, sungguh _priceless_."

" Jadi, _hyung_ berencana membuat lautan _hotpink_ dalam beberapa waktu ke depan?"

Sepasang remaja itu menolehkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan mendengar satu suara baru tertangkap dalam indra pendengaran mereka.

" Mungkin, aku sedang sedikit kehabisan ide warna apalagi yang akan kugunakan bulan ini. Aku butuh warna yang lebih menggigit untuk festival warna bulan ini."

" Merah dan emas sepertinya kombi yang bagus, _hyung_."

" Jangan mengada-ada, Mark. Aku sudah bosan melihat warna merah dan emas di mataku. 24/365 aku melihat warna itu sampai aku merasa terhantui olehnya. Bahkan liburan musim panaspun warna itu masih menghantui."

" Jangan berlebihan, Ten. Itu salahmu sendiri memajang bendera Gryffindor sebesar itu di dinding kamarmu itu. Aku lelah mencoba membakarnya dengan 'sihir kecelakaan'."

" Jadi itu bukan kecelakaan, anak nakal?"

Tern, si gadis remaja itu hanya bisa mengangguk takut-takut mendengar suara ibunya yang sangat manis tetapi terdengar mengerikan di telinganya.

" Oh, ayolah _mom_ , semua orang tahu betapa menyebalkannnya penampakan bendera merah emas menyala di antara dinding berwarna _dark blue_ yang _stylish_ itu."

" Tapi, kau hampir membakar rumahmu sendiri saat melakukan percobaan gagalmu itu, sepupu."

" Mark, diam. Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu."

Sementara gadis yang dipanggil Tern itu merajuk dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menolak untuk memandang salah satu anggota keluarga terdekatnya, Mark dengan rasa geli yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya membuat _gesture_ menutup mulutnya seperti sebuah resleting.

" Mark benar. Ibu tidak melarangmu melakukan apapun selama itu masih dalam batas wajar, hanya saja mendapatkan peringatan dari kementrian sihir Amerika dan mendapati rumah nyaris terbakar bukan hal yang sepele, Tern."

Bisa apa Tern mendengar nasihat lembut dari ibunya yang masih tampak sangat cantik di usia kepala empatnya, gadis itu beringsut memeluk ibunya tanpa memandang pelaku kekehan geli yang terdengar sangat mengganggu di telinganya.

" Dengarkan kata ibu, Ten."

" _What_?! Bukan aku yang melakukan percobaan pembakaran rumah, adikku yang manis."

Bukannya tersanjung disebut sebagai adik yang manis oleh kakaknya, gadis itu nyaris menendang tulang kering sang kakak untuk membalasnya. Ia tahu dengan pasti kakaknya itulah pelaku penistaan terhadap telinganya.

" Ten bodoh. Maksudku adalah, karena selera dekorasi menjijikkanmu itu aku nyaris membakar rumah. Jadi sebaiknya kau harus melepaskan bendera itu secepatnya sebelum aku benar-benar membakar seluruh rumah beserta isinya. Meskipun ayah masih bisa membangunnya lagi."

Ibu dari dua bersaudara itu menghadiahi Tern sebuah jitakan keras di dahi sang putri yang dibalas dengan seruan aduh dan gerutuan sebal dari si gadis.

" Kau pikir aku tidak sebal melihat betapa _out of place_ -nya bendera itu di kamarku? Salahkan orang bodoh yang mengutuk bendera itu karena aku menolak untuk menonton pertandingan antar-asrama tahun lalu."

" Oh, jadi itu ulah dari teman se-asramamu, _hyung_? Kupikir Doyoung- _hyung_ atau Yuta- _hyung_ yang melakukan keisengan balasan seperti biasanya."

Mendengar dua nama itu disebutkan oleh sepupu sekaligus juniornya itu membuat wajah Ten semakin tertekuk kesal. Mengingat kejadian hari itu selalu seja sukses membuat hatinya panas dengan kekesalan.

" Bukan, itu bukan sepenuhnya ulah mereka sekalipun aku ingin menimpakan semua kesialan itu padanya."

" Tidak sepenuhnya bagaimana?"

" Kau ini bagaimana bisa tidak menengarnya, Mark. Duo penguping kelas kakap di asramamu sudah menyebarkan laporan _live_ tentang kejadian tahun lalu itu dengan sangat detail sampai-sampai seluruh professor tahu tentang detil kejadiannya."

Ten dan Mark secara mengejutkan masuk ke dalam asrama yang berbeda, jauh dari ekspektasi melihat keceriaan di wajah Ten. Tidak heran jika beberapa anggota keluarga mereka mengalami kekalahan besar dalam taruhan seleksi asrama saat surat pertama Ten sampai ke tangan keluarganya.

Sebelumnya Ten dan Mark diprediksi akan di masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, tetapi kenyataan bahwa si _cute little sunshine_ kesayangan kita ini masuk ke asrama Slytherin membuat orang-orang kaget tercengang baahkan kecuali tuan Lee dan nyonya Lee, kedua orang tua Ten sendiri.

Mereka berdua mendapatkan pengalaman langsung bagaimana sifat Ten yang sebenarnya. Dan Mark, yang sejak kecil dijuluki _little lion_ itu masuk Hogwarts setahun setelah Ten, sesuai dengan prediksi masuk ke asrama Gryffindor.

" Duo penguping? Maksudmu Haechan dan Jaemin?"

" Duh, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Tidak ada penguping yang bernyali untuk masuk ke bawah tanah hanya untuk satu selentingan gosip picisan kecuali dua orang itu."

Bawah tanah, sebutan untuk asrama Slytherin yang memang terletak di bawah tanah.

" _Hyung_ bilang saat pertandingan antar-asrama? Bukankah saat itu aku terkapar di unit kesehatan gara-gara ulah duo setan asramamu?"

" Ohh, _right_. Kejadian itu terjadi setelah tim Quidditch Slytherin menang besar-besaran karena ulah duet maut Kun dan Jeno."

Meskipun ia tidak menonton pertandingan antar-musuh bebuyutan itu secara langsung tetapi bagaimana bisa ia melupakan karena alasan itulah bendera Gryffindor terkutuk – _literally_ terkutuk – itu berakhir di kamarnya dan hingga saat ini belum ditemukan cara untuk melepaskannya.

Entah apa yang orang sialan itu lakukan pada teror bendera terkutuk itu.

" Lupakan. Aku akan mencari cara untuk melepaskannya liburan natal nanti, jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan percobaan pembakaran rumah lagi, Tern."

" Sudah kubilang jangan mengungkit kejadian itu lagi atau aku akan mengutukmu, dasar menyebalkan."

Tern mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Ten yang dibalas dengan senyuman miring yang lebih tua seolah menantang balik adik kandungnya itu.

Ten dan Tern selalu saja begitu seperti tokoh Tom dan Jerry padahal detik-detik perpisahan mereka semakin dekat dan keduanya tidak akan bertemu selama hampir satu tahun.

" Hai, _princess_. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, kau terlihat semakin cantik saja."

Sudut mata Ten berkedut kaku mendengar sebuah suara familiar yang sangat menyebalkan dan tak lama kemudian sebuah bayangan tertangkap oleh mata _almond_ Ten.

' _Speak of the devil._ Apa orang ini punya semacam indra keenam atau ketujuh? Bagaimana dia bisa muncul hanya dengan memikirkannya?'

Ia berani bersumpah kalau di kehidupannya yang lalu, ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar sampai-sampai di kehidupannya yang sekarang ia dihantui oleh keberadaan terkutuk orang ini.

" Hai Lee's _bro_."

" ' _ssup hyung. Long time not see your sorry ass_."

Mark menyambut si pendatang baru itu dengan sebuah _high-five_ dan senggolan bahu pertanda dia mengenal laki-laki itu dengan cukup baik.

" Mark, _swearing jar_."

Kata-kata singkat Ten membuat Mark menepuk dahinya dengan cukup keras. Bagaimana bisa ia menyumpah saat sepupunya itu hanya berjarak satu lengan seperti itu. Bukannya membela sang anak, ibu Mark sibuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan beberapa orang sekaligus.

" _Still, the mother-hen I know, little princess_."

" Kau berhutang dua puluh dollar pada toplesku, Mark."

" Oh, _hyung_ , tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku kali ini? Tahun lalu kau sudah mengantongi sebagian besar uang sakuku ditambah lagi ibu sudah memotong uang jajanku untuk tahun ini. _Please hyung_ , untuk kali ini saja."

" Peraturan tetap peraturan, Mark. Siapa suruh kau bergaul dengan para _potty-mouth_ seperti _mister stranger_ yang satu ini."

Ten mengedikkan wajahnya ke arah si pria tinggi yang menonton keduanya dengan geli.

" Oh maafkan ketidaksopananku, _mr._ Lee, _mrs._ Lee, dan _miss_ Lee. Senang bertemu kalian, saya Seo Youngho atau Johnny Seo, keduanya sama saja, teman satu asrama dan satu angkatan dengan putra anda yang satu ini."

" Oh, _another_ Korean _boy_. Senang bertemu denganmu, Youngho- _sshi_. Semoga Ten kami tidak membuatmu repot selama bersekolah."

" _Mom_!"

" Semua orang pasti tahu betapa banyaknya keonaran yang kau buat di Hogwarts, Ten. Ayahmu sampai pusing setiap kali mendapat surat dari Professor Maison. Dua belas detensi dalam satu bulan, kau ini bersekolah atau menebar keisengan?"

" Ma! Aku bersekolah, _okay_? Salahkan saja orang-orang menyebalkan yang tidak berniat membuat hidupku damai."

' Dan salah satunya adalah orang satu ini.' Ten hanya bisa membatin dalam hati dengan tatapan laser tajam terarah pada pemuda yang memperkenalkan sebagai Seo Youngho itu.

" Benar yang dikatakan oleh Ten baru saja, nyonya Lee. Rivalitas antar-asrama di tahun kami memang sangat besar dan _princess_ Slytherin yang satu ini sering sekali menjadi korban. Maka dari itu mau tidak mau dia harus melindungi dirinya, bukan begitu _princess_?"

Nada meledek yang tertangkap dari kata-kata Johnny membuat dahi Ten semakin berkedut, karena kesal. Sudah sedari tadi Ten ingin menonjok senyum miring yang sengaja disunggingkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini untuk membuatnya bereaksi saking kesalnya.

Selalu saja begitu di antara mereka berdua.

" Diam kau, pedofil raksasa." Ten berbisik tajam yang mestinya didengar oleh teman satu asramanya.

" Ten? _Princess?_ Oh, dunia pasti akan segera berakhir. Dari sudut mana si cebol ini layak dipanggil _princess_ oleh kalian, huh? Tidak ada putri negeri dongeng manapun yang berlaku sekasar dan sekejam cebol yang satu ini."

Cebol? Kejam? Kasar?

Tiga kata yang terlontar dengan sengaja oleh adiknya itu membuat kepala dan kepalan tangannya berkedut. Ten adalah pecinta damai terlebih dihadapan kedua orang tuanya, jadi sayang sekali ia tidak bisa mempraktekan kekejaman seperti yang adik manisnya – dalam konteks sarkastik _please_ – itu katakan.

' _Watch out your back_ , Tern. Libur musim panasmu akan berakhir dengan bahagia.' Ten berjanji dalam hati.

Tenang saja ia masih punya waktu delapan bulan untuk menyusun segala rencana untuk membalas ejekan si adik.

" _Well_ dia memang pendek tetapi kasar dan kejam sepertinya sangat tidak cocok dengan si _princess_ Slytherin yang satu ini."

Ucapan Johnny sejenak membuat Ten terperangah mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar teman satu asramanya itu tidak membalas ejekan tentangnya dengan antusias. Biasanya dialah yang paling pertama melemparkan ledekan yang berakhir dengan satu tamparan keras di bahu pemuda itu – karena Ten hanya bisa menjangkau baahu dari si _popular boy_ – dan Ten yang berwajah masam plus merah padam meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

" Oho, aku mencium sesuatu yang _fishy_ di antara kalian berdua."

Tern, lagi-lagi adik sialan itu-

" _Hyung_ , kau berkencan dengan Ten?!"

Kali ini Mark yang bertanya, lebih tepatnya berseru kaget.

' Oh, _gosh no_.'

Ten bergidik ngeri membayangkan kejadian yang menantinya di Hogwarts saat beberapa murid Hogwarts berhenti berbicara dan menatap ke arah rombongan keluarga Ten dengan kaget.

Biasanya Tern yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Ten, tapi untuk kali ini Ten sungguh ingin membuat sepupunya itu merasakan siraman neraka ala Ten.

' Lihat saja nanti, Mark Lee.'

" Kau bercanda? _Me_ _and him_? _Sorry_ , aku tidak berkencan dengan pedofil raksasa sepertinya, terima kasih. Dan mohon untuk tidak menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya."

Ucapan terakhirnya ia tujukan pada beberapa murid yang melongo seperti ikan koi melihat dan mendengar gosip terpanas di tahun ini dengan mata dan telinga mereka sendiri.

" Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Beberapa murid yang sudah bersiap dengan _butterfly note_ mereka buru-buru memasukkan pena dan kertas berbentuk kupu-kupu itu kembali ke dalam saku mereka.

Tidak ada murid normal manapun yang berani menyentuh sang Slytherin _princess_ jika sudah berada dalam mode seperti itu. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang berani melakukannya – sebut saja orang-orang itu berasal dari golongan gila – dan mereka bisa melihat sendiri hasil pekerjaan sang _princess_.

Derita, duka, dan nestapa, itulah yang dijanjikan oleh pandangan setajam laser pada mata yang biasanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum.

" Syukurlah akhirnya kakakku ini punya kekasih. Kupikir selama ini dia makhluk tunggal tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya."

" Tern!"

" Percayalah dia manusia seperti pada umumnya, hanya saja kepribadiannya yang pemalu itu sedikit membuatnya terlihat seperti itu."

" Johnny Seo!"

" Oh, ya? Ten seorang pemalu? Kupikir ada benarnya juga, lima belas tahun ia hanya tertarik pada Binggo, anjing kesayangannya, tanpa ada makhluk lain bernama teman. Kau sangat mengerti saudaraku ini sepertinya. Kalau begitu aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua."

' Cukup.' Ten tidak bisa mendengar omong kosong ini lebih lama.

" Bisakah kalian diam? Haruskah aku membungkam kalian satu persatu?"

Hilang sudah segala keramahan yang biasanya secara natural ia tunjukkan dan digantikan oleh suara dingin menusuk dan pandangan berkilat-kilat.

" Aih, marah seperti inipun kau masih terlihat manis."

" Diam, kau yang akan menjadi sasaranku yang pertama."

" _Hoo..._ Slyhterin _princess indeed_."

Ten memang tidak pernah ingkar dari apa yang ia ucapkan, ia mengirimkan dua kutukan kecil ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Satu bersarang ke bahu lebar si pemuda, dan satu lagi bersarang pada pangkal pahanya.

Dan tentu saja si korban mengaduh keras karena terkena sengatan singkat itu dengan telak. Siapa yang bisa menghindar dari kutukan yang tidak terucap?

Pertunjukkan itu secara tidak langsung mengirimkan pesan kepada para calon pengganggunya supaya mewaspadai situasi sekitar mereka karena seorang Ten, si jenius kelas Pertahanan, sudah menguasai mantra non-verbal.

Sebuah kemampuan yang baru akan diajarkan didalam kurikulum Hogwarts tingkat enam. Dengan kata lain Ten sudah menguasai kemampuan itu satu tahun lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana reaksi para penonton itu, sebagian besar dari mereka memilih mundur dan menganggap kejadian tadi tidak pernah mereka lihat dan dengar.

" Ten!"

" Aku kembali ke kompartemen. Sudah hampir waktunya untuk berangkat. Aku pergi, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sampai jumpa tahun depan."

Ia melenggang bebas ke arah kereta merah yang mulai mengepulkan asapnya tinggi-tinggi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan di belakangnya. Tak lupa mengirimkan mantra pembisu – _Silencio_ – secara non-verbal ke arah Tern.

Bukan contoh perilaku seorang anak yang baik sebetulnya, tetapi ia sudah terlalu marah untuk mendengar lebih banyak dari siapapun saat ini. Lebih baik ia menyingkir sebelum ada kejadian yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Ten kembali masuk ke dalam kompartemen dimana ia sebelumnya telah meletakkan koper dan barang-barang bawaannya.

Begitu ia membuka kunci _magical_ yang dengan sengaja ia siapkan, ia dihadapkan pada sepasang mata bundar yang melihatnya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

" Oh, kau tidak ingin berangkat terlebih dahulu? Kupikir kau akan melakukannya seperti biasa."

Si bola bulu tidak membalas apa-apa tetapi kemudian ia terbang dan menyamankan dirinya di bahu Ten yang tengah duduk bermalas-malasan di kursinya.

" Aku sangat mengantuk. Jangan biarkan orang itu masuk ke dalam, _okay_?"

Burung hantu kesayangannya itu memang yang terbaik. Dengan kecerdasannya yang sangat tinggi ia bisa memahami keadaan di sekitarnya termasuk ketika _mood_ Ten sedang buruk.

Seperti saat ini, Iris – nama si burung hantu – mengusakkan bulunya yang lembut seperti kapas ke sisi leher Ten seolah ia sedang berusaha mengantarkan pemiliknya itu ke alam bawah sadar. Ten ikut terbuai oleh kelembutan yang ditunjukkan oleh teman kecilnya itu hingga ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Morpheus dalam waktu singkat.

Ten bangun dari tidurnya ketika langit entah itu Inggris atau Skotlandia sudah berwarna jingga keunguan yang berarti ia sudah tertidur cukup lama di atas kereta yang bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan.

Ia buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat satu pikiran masuk ke dalam kesadarannya.

' Aku harus segera berganti pakaian, langit sudah tampak gelap, sepertinya sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade.'

Entah karena ketergesaannya atau kesadarannya yang masih belum terkumpul, ia tidak merasakan beban yang bertumpu pada bahunya sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengaduh mencuri perhatian Ten.

" Bisakah kau tidak bergerak secara tiba-tiba seperti itu? Aduh kepalaku sakit sekali."

Si penyusup itu – Ten lebih suka menyebutnya penyusup – bangun dengan ringisan serta tangan besar yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terantuk oleh jendela kereta.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini penyusup?"

Ten memasang wajah mengintimidasi terbaiknya saat ia akhirnya berhadapan dengan penyusup di dalam kompartemen yang sudah ia mantrai sebelumnya.

" Aku? Hanya ingin menikmati masa damai sebelum kekacauan terjadi bersamamu, tentu saja."

Ia memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rayuan piciisan itu lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut si pemuda saat mata _cat-like_ nya bahkan belum membuka dengan benar.

" Cuci wajahmu dan pakai seragammu, ini sudah sore sebentar lagi Hogsmeade."

" _Dun want to_."

" Aish, menyingkir dariku. Kalau kau tidak mau setidaknya biarkan aku mengganti pakaianku."

Ten mendesis kesal karena pemuda itu tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangannya.

" _Stay here_. Aku akan mengambilkan jubah Hogwarts-mu, _but stay here_."

Suara yang tadinya terdengar sedikit mengantuk berubah menjadi tegas dan tanpa kata-kata lainnya segera beranjak meraih tas jinjing kecil tempat Ten menyimpan seragam lengkap Hogwarts-nya.

Tetapi ia tidak mengambil keseluruhan isinya dan hanya menarik pakaian paling tebal yang ada di dalam tas itu.

" Pakai ini."

" _Wait_ , kenapa hanya ini? Biarkan aku mengganti pakaianku."

" _No, just wear those on a top of your normal clothes_. Hanya ada makan malam dan sambutan Professor Maison yang menanti, tidak perlu memakai seragam lengkapmu."

" Tapi-"

Baru saja Ten ingin membantah perkataan pemuda di hadapannya, bibir tipisnya sudah terlebih dulu bertemu dengan bibir berlekuk sensual secara singkat.

" Sudah protesnya? _Now I demand a cuddling session before_ Hogwarts."

" You're s _uch a giant brat,_ Slytherin _Prince_."

Terdengar mengejek sebetulnya, tetapi melihat senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibir Ten membuat siapapun meragukan niatan Ten untuk benar-benar mengejek pemuda yang kini memerangkapya dalam pelukan erat.

" _I'm your only brat, princess_."

" _Too true,_ Johnny Seo, _giant boyfriend of mine_."

.

.

 **E.N.D**

* * *

REPOST dengan sedikit editing atas kesadaran dan judul ganti bbwahahahaha...

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca~~ review jutaeyong~~

loll


End file.
